Twists and Turns
by animebuddy
Summary: Three years after the events in book 8. Shuichi returns to Japan, but things are a little different from when he left. Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hopes

A/N: This story takes place three years after the 8th book.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hopes

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shuichi's POV:_**

_He _left _me_. So why do I worry if he's lonely? I know he's happy that I'm gone. Right now he's probably gathering a bunch of girls and they're getting ready to have a group orgy or something. But why should I care? I'm here in America and I like recording for XMR. Reiji and I hit it off pretty good and she agreed to marry me. So why can't I stop thinking about him? Why can't you stay out of my head Yuki?

* * *

Eiri Yuki sat in his study working on his next novel when the phone rang. For a moment he had a hope that it might be Shuichi calling to tell him that he'd come back and was waiting right outside his door. 'I know he's not coming back and even if he did, he wouldn't want to see me.' Yuki thought sadly to himself. '_I _left _him _and that was three years ago. Yet, I still hope to see him. How pathetic it that?' 

Yuki answered his phone to hear Tohma Seguchi on the other end, but just as he lost all hope Tohma said, "Shindou-san is back in Japan."

Not waiting to hear more, Yuki raced out of his apartment, got in his car, and headed over to NG Productions. He saw Tohma waiting in the lobby. Obviously his brother-in-law knew him better then he thought.

"I know you want to see Shindou-san, but you could have at least said good-bye before you raced over here. Did you get into any accidents on the way here? If you did, I can just make a few phone calls and there will be no problems." Tohma said smiling.

"Stop joking around. Where's Shuichi?" Yuki asked but didn't stick around for an answer. He ran down the hallway in search of his ex-lover.

Tohma stared after him in disapointment. "I was being completely serious." he said with a pout.

Yuki saw Hiroshi Nakano walk through a door and figured that's where he could find Shuichi. He bgan to walk over to the door, but stopped himself. 'What am I doing? It would be a huge blow to my ego if I came running back to him now. I have to wait it out and see what he wants to do.' he thought to himself as he turned and headed back out to his car.

* * *

A very pregnant Reiji walked out of the bathroom and back to the room where everyone else was catching up on old times. When she opened the door a burst of laughter hit her. Shuichi Shindou was doubled over in his seet, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Hiro was leaning all his weight on Shuichi as if laughing took away his strength. Suguru Fujisaki was holding his hand against his mouth in a fit of giggles. Noriko and K were looking away in embarrassment but looked like they were holding back their laughter. Ryuichi Sakuma was running around the room with Kumagoro on his hand. It looked like he was acting out an event to show Shuichi and Hiro something. 

"What did I miss? I go to the bathroom and when I come back not even five minutes later everyone is dying from laughter." Reiji said in an annoyed voice.

Shuichi stood up and walked over to her. "Nothing important, babe." Shuichi said as he placed a kiss on Reiji's cheek.

"I'm surprised at your sudden change in character. I guess a lot came happen in three years." K said.

"Obviously!" Shuichi said happily as he rubbed Reiji's belly.

"So, when's the big day you two?" Hiro asked Reiji and Shuichi.

"About three weeks and we'll have a baby girl." Shuichi said to Hiro, but his eyes were focused on Reiji. He never believed he would every consider being with someone other than Yuki, but he was perfectly happy with Reiji. 'I don't need you to make me happy anymore, Yuki.'

"A baby girl, huh?" Tohma asked as he walked in the room. "I guess you had fun in America if you are married and are about to have a child." he said coldly.

"Tohma, why are you being so mean to Shu-chan? He didn't do anything wrong." Ryuichi said protectively.

"I think you should see Yuki." Tohma said to Shuichi and the whole room fell silent.

Reiji had no idea who Yuki was but figured it best if she didn't say anything.

Shuichi broke the silence when he said, "I don't want to see him and even if I did, he wouldn't want to see me." He left no room for arguement.

"Fine." Tohma said as he walked out of the room again.

* * *

Yuki walked through the park where he and Shuichi first met. He had no idea why he was there. Maybe he hoped he would see Shuichi and be able to start over or maybe it was a total coincidence. All he knew was that he was walking through the park wearing the same clothes as that night with a cigarete in his mouth, hoping something would come flying through the wind so that he could catch it and find Shuichi standing there, waiting. 

The wind blew and a black baseball cap came flying his way. He looked up and his hopes faded. At the railing that looked over the city stood a young man with blonde hair who was dressed in very baggy black pants with a tight black t-shirt and black American converses. 'Is the guy goth or something? What's with all the black?' Yuki thought. He wondered why the guy hadn't come running after his hat. He just stood there staring at Yuki. Then, Yuki noticed the guy's violet eyes. Only one word escaped his lips as all his hopes came flooding back.

"Shuichi."

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update soon. R&R. Tell if you like it or not. 


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

A/N: To everyone who wants me to update my other story: Sorry, but my brother won't let me get on the computer that has the next chapter saved in it. Don't worry, though. He can't stay awake forever. Hee hee. Enjoy the story!

**WARNING:** Mild swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confusion

* * *

Shuichi stood still and stared at Yuki. 'Why would he come here? I thought he hated me. Why would he come to the place that holds so many of our memories?' Shuichi thought in total confusion. Yuki slowly began to walk toward him. Instinctively, Shuichi took a small step back. Seeing this, Yuki hesitated a bit, but continued on his way. When he reached Shuichi he placed the hat on his head, said, "Try to hold onto your things next time." and continued on his way right past Shuichi. 

Shuichistood stillin disbelief. 'What the hell! Didn't he recognize me? I know my hair's blonde, but I still look the same. Maybe he hates me so much that he decieded to pretend we never met. Or maybe he really forgot. Baka!' Shuichi thought. He turned around to yell at Yuki, but the path was deserted.

* * *

Yuki closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it, panting. After he past by Shuichi he ran as fast as he could (which turned out to be pretty fast) all the way back to his apartment. 'What the hell is wrong with me? He was right there! I could've done something to get him back. I acted like I didn't even recognize him. He must hate me for sure now.' Yuki thought sadly. He slid down to sit on the floor in front of the door. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He got up and opened it. Shuichi stood before him with an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell is with you! Don't you recognize me!" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki forgot some of his self-pity for a moment and said, "Yeah, so?"

Shuichi's eyes showed a bit of hurt and he sighed, "Fine then,I guess I'll go home. Sorry to bother you."

As Shuichi turned to leave, Yukipulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. Shuichi returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and opened his mouth for Yuki. They dueled with their tongues for a while, but Shuichi pulled away when Yuki began to lift his tight shirt.

"I can't, Yuki. I have a wife and I'm about to have a baby. I'm not going to be your fuck-toy anymore." Shuichi said as he pushed away from Yuki and left before he could protest.

Yuki watched Shuichi leave, completely speachless and breathless to do anything. When the door closed he realised what had just happened. 'Why did I do that? He's going to think I'm a horny bastard. Wait. . . he said he doesn't want to be my "fuck-toy", right? DAMMIT! He _does _think I'm a horny bastard!' Yuki thought as he walked to his bedroom and fell on his bed.

* * *

Reiji sat on the sofa in a hotel where she and Shuichi were stayingwhile they werein Japan. She picked up the phone and dailed a number. On the second ring someone answered. 

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey, it's Reiji. Are you in Japan yet or are you still in America?" She asked.

"I got off the plane in Japan a little while ago. Can I see you?" the voice asked lovingly.

"Not now. Shuichi'll be home soon." Reiji said apologetically.

"Ok. How're you doing?"

"The baby and I are doing fine." Reiji said with a smile.

"Will I be able to see her?" the voice asked sadly.

"I'll find a way, don't worry." Reiji said reassuringly.

"Thanks. Have you decided what you're going to name her?" the voice asked curiously.

Reiji was about to answer when she heard Shuichi come in. "Yes, I know daddy." she said quickly trying to keep Shuichi from being suspicious.

The voice laughed and said, "Shuichi's there, isn't he? Ok well, I love you, babe."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." the voice said and Reiji hung up.

Shuichi looked at her and asked, "How's your dad doing?"

"He's fine. He said we can stay as long as we want, but Bad Luck has to work on some songs while you're here." Reiji said. 'Actually, that's just part of what daddy told me before we got on the plane for Japan. I have many more things to say if I get caught on the phone again.'shethought.

* * *

Yuki had been sitting at his desk for the past three hours after Shuichi left, trying to think of a way to begin his novel. 'It's hopeless. My novels aren't as good without him around. I wishyou were here, Shuichi.' Yuki thought as he leaned back in his chair and closed his laptop, sighing.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, everytime I get eveything I want in the chapter it turns out to be really short. I know most of you are wondering what was up with that phone call. Well, you have to wait for later chapters. I don't think I'll be explainning that character for a while. Please R&R. I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Green

A/N: I have decided to continue this story and all my others on this site. However, any story that I decided to write in the future (including a side story to this involving Reiji and . . . someone) will be posted onlyon my website.

**

* * *

Chapter 3:** Unexpected Green 

**

* * *

**

**ABOUT THREE WEEKS LATER**

Shuichi sat with a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other, working on his new lyrics. He was halfway through a song when Reiji came running in.

"I think it's time we headed over to the hospital." she said while breathing hard.

Shuichi's eyes widened. 'Hospital? The baby? Oh my God!' he thought as he sprang from where he sat and grabbed the bag with Reiji's clothes and other belongings. He guided her out to the car and helped her into the backseat. He then threw the bag in the passenger seat as he got in the driver's side of the car. In the car Shuichi, drove frantically trying not to listen to the noises Reiji was making. 'My God, she sounds like she's dying!' he thought as he tried not to go too fast in fear of getting pulled over. He was in such a panic that he almost drove right past the hospital. He jumped out of the car and ran inside the hospital, calling for someone to bring out a wheelchair.

After watching the nurse and doctor wheel Reiji into the delivery room Shuichi sat down only to jump back up again and pace around the small waiting room. 'Maybe I should've went in there with Reiji. No, I don't think I could handle that.' Shuichi watched as other pregnant women were taken to different delivery rooms. 'I wonder what the baby's gonna look like...' Shuichi waited for what seemed like hours. He finally glanced at the clock and almost yelled in exasperation.'Its only been thirty freakin' minutes!' Shuichi yelled in his head. He slumped back in a chair dramatically and thought, 'This is going to take forever.' He yawned and decided he should rest his eyes.

_Shuichi felt an arm go around his soulder. He looked up and saw Yuki. _

"I'm always here, Shuichi. I'm never going to leave you." he said with a smile.

Shuichi reached up to stroke Yuki's cheek, but his hand never touched skin. It went right through Yuki's face. Shuichi gasped and pulled his hand back. He stared in disbelief has Yuki's form began to fade.

"Y-Yuki. . . ?" Shuichi stuttered out.

"I'm right here." Yuki said and was now gone from view.

"Yuki! Where did you go, Yuki!" Shuichi called frantically.

"I'm right here." answered a voice that was the complete opposite of Yuki's.

All at once, Reiji appeared beside him with her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm always here, Shuichi. . . "

Shuichi's eyes shot open. He quickly looked around and saw that he was still in the waiting room. He sighed to himself. 'It was just a dream.' he thougt. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Wow, I was asleep for three hours.' Suddenly, a nurse came out of Reiji's room and walked over to him. He stood.

"You can come in and see your baby now, Shindou-san." she said, smiling.

He was overcome with excitement when he realized that he would be seeing his child for the first time. He is now a father. Just thinking of have a child running around the house while Reiji got dinner ready and he tried to calm the youngster down filled him with a sense of pride. He thought about when the baby got older and started dating. Shuichi would have to look after her to make sure she made the right choice. He would make sure she had the best wedding ceremony that he could provide her with.

He continued to think of his life with a daughter as he walked toward the delivery room. He saw Reiji in a hospital gown holding a small crying bundle in her arms. She smiled nervously as she handed Shuichi the baby. He smiled down at his daughter. He found it odd that the child had dark hair, but figured it would get lighter like Reiji's as she grew. He was very surprised, though, when the infant opened her eyes and they were green! Neither Reiji nor Shuichi had green eyes. So where did she get them from?

Just then, a man came through the door and said excitedly, "Hey Reiji! Did you have the baby? Can I see her? I- " He suddenly stopped when he saw Shuichi and froze in place. Shuichi looked at the man strangley. He was incredibley handsome. He had a gorgeous body and a cute face. However, what caught Shuichi's eye the most was his dark brown hair and grass green eyes. They were the same as the child he held in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry. R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Release of Anger

A/N: I'm not sure if everyone will enjoy this, but whatever. Please R&R. Your reviews keep me going.

I realize that I haven't written a disclaimer ina while so I'll write it now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. However, that guy with Reiji is my original character.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Release of Anger

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Shuichi asked as he stared at the man in disbelief. He once again looked down at the child in his arms. Her crying had long ago stopped and she now looked up at him with curious eyes. He looked over at Reiji and begged, "Please tell me that he walked into the wrong room." 

She looked at him sadly and began, "Shuichi, I-" but he didn't stay to here more. He walked toward the door and handed the baby to the shocked looking man on his way out. He walked down the hall with anger written in his expression.

When Shuichi stepped outside he glanced at his suroundings and noticed the apartment building which just so happened to be right across from the hospital. 'Why hadn't I noticed that before?' he thought as he crossed the street.

* * *

Once more, Yuki sat in front of his laptop frying his brain in an attempt to find the right words for his novel. He had just thought of something when he heard a knock at his door. 'Damn editor.' he thought, 'Never gives me a moment's peace.' He stood from his desk and walked over to the door. When he opened it, Shuichi stood before him looking extremely upset. 

"I didn't think you'd come back, 'ex-fuck-toy'." Yuki said, smilling.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Shuichi said as he pushed his way into the apartment. When Yuki closed the door, Shuichi pulled him into an intense and rough kiss. Yuki returned the kiss with just as much force. He ran his tounge across Shuichi's lips and Shuichi sucked his tounge in. They kissed with such intensity that their lips were sore when Yuki pulled away to lick Shuichi's neck. As he ran his tounge along his collar bone, he began to lift Shuichi's shirt. Once the shirt was removed, he began to move downward until he was at eye-level with Shuichi's right nipple. He sucked the tiny bud into his mouth and swirled his tounge around it. Shuichi moaned as Yuki continued to give the same attention to the other. As he made his way down to Shuichi's pants and was stopped by cool hands on the side of his face, pulling him back up.

Shuichi waited until Yuki was standing completely straight before lifting up his shirt. He tossed the unwanted piece of clothing away as he got down on his knees and began to unbutton Yuki's pants. He pulled them down and stared hungrily at the tent that had formed in Yuki's boxers.

"Shuichi, this wouldn't be much fun for me. You're terrible at giving blowjobs." Yuki said wanting to protect himself from the teeth that always seem to scratch him whenever Shuichi went between his legs.

Shuichi, however, continued to remove Yuki's clothing. He pulled down Yuki's boxers and licked the head lightly. Yuki moaned softly as Shuichi ran his tounge up and down his shaft. Finally, he opened his mouth and took in the long piece of meat until the tip was touching the back of his throat and his nose was buried in the soft bush at the base of Yuki's manhood.

"Ah, Shuichi. . . " Yuki moaned as he dug his fingers into Shuichi's hair. All thoughts of the past and painful teeth were forgotten as he focused on the pleasure he felt from the hot mouth wrapped around him. Shuichi bobbed his head on Yuki for awhile them pulled off and stood in front of him.

"Hey, baka! I wasn't finished yet!" Yuki said irritated. Shuichi pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. He began to remove the rest of his own clothing and Yuki looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hell no! I'm seme, you're uke. I'm not going to be the bottom." he said as he leaned up to watch Shuichi tear his clothes from his body.

Shuichi chuckled. "Technically, I'm still uke, but I'm on the top this time." he said as he climbed atop Yuki, stradling his hips. He was positioned so that if he were to lower himself, Yuki would be completely inside him. Yuki let out a frustrated moan as he tried to push himself up inside hislover. Shuichi smiled triumphantly. He pressed down lightly and Yuki moaned when he hisshaft pressed against Shuichi's opening. He looked up with lust filled eyes as he rubbed and massaged Shuichi's chest. His hands traveled their way down between Shuichi's legs and began to stroke him gently.

Unable to resist any longer, Shuichi lowered himself until he was completely filled. He watched Yuki's face as he gyrated his hips and moaned loudly. Yuki pushed upward and let out soft grunts of pleasure. As he ignored the pain he felt, Shuichi proceded to slowly lift himself off of Yuki until only the tip was still inside him and then pushed back down again. He continued this slow teasing on his lover until Yuki, filled withsexual frustration and a need to release, grabbed Shuichi's waist and rolled over so that he was on top. Shuichi pulled Yuki's head toward his and their lips collided.

Muffled grunts and moans could be heard as Yuki thrust in and out of Shuichi. When to kiss broke, Shuichi yelled out, "Oh God, Yuki! Fuck me harder!"

Yuki put more strength into his thrusts as Shuichi continued to moan and grunt out his pleasure. Although he liked how Shuichi was a complete sex fiend at the moment, he wondered where this wildness came from. 'Perhaps Reiji transformed him.' he thought. He began to move faster and push harder as he neared orgasm. Shuichi was close too and his groans grew louder.

Yuki shoved one final thrust into Shuichi as he climaxed. Shuichi reached down and began to stroke himself furiously. Thick globes of semen shot from him and landed in various places on his and Yuki's body. One even landed at the corner of Yuki's lips. He stuck out his tounge and licked the salty substance into his mouth. Yuki slipped out of Shuichi and he moaned softly. He lay down and pulled Shuichi's back to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. 'I'll never let you go, Shuichi.' he thought as they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun shining through the window woke Yuki. The coldness from the air vent above his bed hit his exposed upper body and caused him to shiver. He got out of bed and put his clothes on. When he looked back at the bed, he noticed that Shuichi was not laying there. He walked out into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch with his head down. 

"I guess I should explain why I showed up here yesturday." Shuichi said as he look up at Yuki.

* * *

A/N: This was my first attempt at a sex scene and I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. For those of you who go to my site: I put up tagboards where you can write comments and stuff. They're below the "Graphix" head. 


	5. Chapter 5: Strange

A/N: Yes, I know it took a seriously long time to update this story, but I'm writing this as I go along and I wasn't quite sure what to do. Thanks Lastaras. You gave me motivation to write this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Strange

* * *

"Wow, that sucks." Yuki said after Shuichi had explained to him what happened at the hospital.

"Yeah . . ." Shuichi sighed. "I was really looking forward to this. I mean, at first I was scared, but then I thought of everything I'd do with the baby and all the things I'd teach her. It was a way I could get over you."

Yuki tried his hardest not to show how much that hurt.

"I can't believe she would do this to me. Why didn't she just break up with me? It's better than leading me on for nine months. Oh hell! It was probably longer than that! Why the fuck does everyone think they can use me!" Shuichi screamed the last sentence as his face fell into his hands and tears streamed down his face.

Yuki sighed. "Not _everyone_ uses you. It was only Re-" Shuichi cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Then what the hell were _you_ doing? All you did was pay attention to me when you wanted a quick fuck. Otherwise, I meant nothing to you." he said.

"Let's get one thing straight." Yuki said calmly as he lifted Shuichi's head from his hands. "I never used you. Every moment we spent together meant the world to me. I just got scared. I don't want my past to repeat itself."

Shuichi stayed quiet as he tried his hardest to avoid making eye contact with Yuki.

Yuki sighed in defeat. "You should confront her. Get some answers."

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah, I should." He stood and pushed past Yuki and said, "Thanks for the advice. I'll let you know how things go." He smiled weaklly then left.

Yuki fell onto his couch and sighed in annoyance. 'Why the hell does this have to be so complicated?'

* * *

Shuichi headed back across the street to the hospital. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. After all, we did just have sex.' he thought sadly as he passed through the front doors at the hospital. He asked the receptionist if Reiji was still in and she said Reiji had checked out a couple of hours ago.

Shuichi thanked her and walked out into the parking lot, hoping his car would still be there and that Reiji didn't use it to drive home. He sighed in relief when he saw that his small, black Mustang was in the place he parked it. 'I guess I don't have to worry about getting a bigger car anymore.' he thought as he climbed in his car and drove to the hotel he shared with Reiji.

* * *

"Do you really think he'll show up here?" the man with green eyes asked Reiji nervously.

"Definetly. He'll want to confront me about this." She sighed as she rocked her little girl in her arms. Reiji had decided to name the baby Judy after her best friend in America.

Suddenly, Shuichi burst through the door. The man jumped slightly and Shuichi glared at him then tuned to Reiji. "How could you bring him to our place? Oh well, it probably happened dozens of times in America." he said sarcastically.

"You don't know the full story; and, technically, I didn't cheat on _you_, I cheated on Adam." Reiji said. "I was with him long before you went to America."

"Then why the hell did you marry me and not him!" he screamed. He was completely beyond confused. He couldn't understand what her reason could be for doing this.

"It's a long story." Reiji said calmly.

Shuichi shrugged. "I've got time. My scheduele became clear when my life fell apart."

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Anyone visiting Yuki's apartment would think it was deserted. Dust covered every shelf and table top. The couch had long ago lost all indentures and small cobwebs started to form in random corners of the room. The only sign of human life was the glow of light from under the door to his study. Yuki hadn't left that room in over three months. He only went to the bathroom and kitchen. Tohma called every once in a while, but Yuki rarely answered. He had hoped Shuichi would one day come back to him. However, no knocks came at the door. Shuichi had not tried to contact him once since he left four months ago. Day after day, Yuki realized how alone he was. Even his editor left him alone. He had so much time on his hands that every novel got finished by the set deadline. 'Has my life really become this pathetic?' he thought as he sighed and leaned his head on his desk.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated in his pants making him jump up in shock. He pulled the annoying device out of his pocket. The caller ID read "T. Seguchi". He considered answering it, but chose to ignore it. When Tohma called back immediately after his first call ended, Yuki got annoyed and answered on the second ring.

"What!" he yelled into the phone.

"Just thought I would see how you are doing." Tohma said.

"I'm fine, go away!" Yuki sad irritably.

"Great! I will be over in a little bit, bye!" Tohma said cheerfully, then hung up.

Yuki hung up with a confused expression. 'What the . . . ?' he thought for a moment, but then shrugged off the strange phone call.

About a minute and a half later, he heard a knock at his front door. It was such a foreign sound and seemed to echo around the empty apartment. Yuki walked to the door. He slowly reached for the handle, unsure of what he'd find on the other side. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open. What he saw was the strangest thing ever to be seen knocking on doors. It looked like a huge pile of feathers. This could only mean one thing.

"Wow, Eiri-san! You should really consider tidying up around here." Tohma exclaimed in disgust as he pushed his way passed Yuki and led himself into the living room.

"What're you doing here?" Yuki asked as he shut the door and followed Tohma into the living room.

"I said I was coming to see you." he stated as he opened the curtains, letting light into the dark room.

Yuki immediately raised his arm to sheild his eyes from the sun's rays. He had become so accustomed to the darkness and the sudden burst of sunlight hurt more than he wanted to know.

"Eiri-san, you really need to come out of this hole you have dug for yourself." Tohma said.

"I understand that you said you were coming over, but that was only a couple of minutes ago. How did you get here so fast?" Yuki asked, ignoring Tohma's previous statement.

Tohma shrugged. "It does not take long to get here fromt he parking lot." he said calmly.

"So now you're stalking me?" Yuki asked irritably.

"I am not stalking you. I am just concerned. You have not left this building for a week, as far as I have noticed."

"What the . . . ? So you _are_ stalking me!" Yuki yelled out.

"Well, even if I were not sitting in my car outside your apartment building waiting for you to come out, I would still be able to tell that you have not been out in a while." Tohma stated.

Yuki tried his hardest to pretend Tohma hadn't just said that he'd held a stakeout outside his apartment building for the past week and asked, "Anyway, why did you _really_ come here?"

Tohma's features suddenly became very serious as he spoke. "Am I correct in believing that Shindou-san and Reiji-san had a sort of disagreement?"

"It was more than that." Yuki sighed, not offering to say more.

"It does not seem that way since the two have decided to move back to their home in America with their daughter Judy." Tohma said nonchalantly.

'I thought he was mad at her. What the hell?' Yuki thought. Then, he asked Tohma, "So, they went back to America?"

Tohma nodded. "Yes, back to New York and XMR."

Yuki sighed. 'Why do I bother?' he asked himself as he grabbed his keys and left his apartment for the first time in four months.

Tohma smiled to himself. He stared outside the window and watched Yuki get into his car and drive off. He then left Yuki's home and headed out to his own car. 'I guess it is time for a road trip.' he thought as he secretly followed Yuki to the airport.

* * *

A/N: Hee hee. I feel so evil. I know you still don't really know everything that's going on, but I'm having fun with the suspense. . . . . At least you know his name. R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6: The First Step

A/N: My friend helped me finish this. This chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Thank you, Mel. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** The First Step

* * *

New York hadn't changed at all since the last time Yuki was there. As he left the airport, he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. With every step he took he felt eyes on his back, but everytime he turned around there was no one there. He thought he was either paranoid or someone was good at hiding themselfs. He hoped it was the latter. 'I better not be paranoid.' he thought bitterly. 

Yuki rented a car and headed over to the XMR building. Once again, he had the feeling that someone was following him. It was hard to tell if someone was following you when you were driving unless they were still behind you an hour later. Of course, it could always be a coincedence, but that wasn't likely.

As he arrived at his destination, the taxi he thought had been tailing him continued on its way down the street. Yuki sighed, realizing how stupid he must have seemed. 'Baka! I can't believe I actually thought someone was following me.' he thought as he walked into the large building. However, he failed to notice the taxi he assumed to be following him as it stopped at a side door and let someone out.

* * *

Shuichi stood in front of two large doors leading into the office of Reiji's father. He and Reiji were waiting nervously to be let in after they knocked on the door. Behind the two, Adam stood with baby Judy snug in his arms. He seemed more worried about everything than they were. Reiji looked at him and smiled as she squeezed his shoulder affectionately. The chemistry between them was strong and you could just feel their love for each other everytime their eyes met. Though Shuichi was a bit envious of their connection, he was happy that Reiji could have such a strong bond with someone. 'If only Yuki would have looked at me like that, maybe we'd still be together.' he thought and sighed sadly. 

The silent moment was broken as a voice from the otherside called out to them, "You may come in now."

As Reiji opened one of the doors, Shuichi felt someone grab his arm. He spun around and saw Yuki's beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. He looked over at Reiji and said he'd join her soon. She nodded in understanding and walked into her father's office. Adam followed closely behind. Shuichi gazed at Yuki expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"I want to konw why you came back here. I thought you were mad at Reiji. Why would you leave with here?" Yuki asked, confusion evident in his voice. Shuichi resisted the urge to smile. 'He's so cute when he's confused.' However, before Shuichi could open his mouth to respong to Yuki's question, he heard a shout come from the room behind him.

"What do you mean _that's _Judy's father?" Shuichi cringed at the sound of Reiji's enraged father.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." he said. "I've finally convinced Reiji to tell her father everything. We'll have to talk later." Shuichi then turned and stepped into the office.

Yuki sighed and began to walk down the hallway, but as he turned the corner he ran into a collage of shiny blue and black feathers. His gaze traveled to the handsome yet creepy smile and then to the cold, emotionless eyes. Yuki frowned and gazed harshly at the man infront of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with menace in his voice.

Tohma gasped in mock astonishment and said, "I am here to spend time with my prescious brother-in-law, of course."

"Were you the person I felt following me since I got off the plane?" Yuki questioned suspicously.

Tohma sighed. "Well, 'following' does not seem like a nice way to describe it."

"Fine then, would you prefer I use 'stalking' instead?" Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"Anyway, " Tohma said, deciding to change the subject. "I am curious to know what Shindou-san is hiding from you."

Yuki noticed Tohma was trying to trick him into something, but he refused to be apart of whatever weird scheme he had in mind. "I don't care what you're curious about. It's none of your business." Yuki stated as he pushed passed Tohma and continued on his way out.

"Where are you headed to, Eiri-san?"

The smile in Tohma's voice was almost sickening. 'How could he be happy all the time? It's really creepy. It's even worse when he's faking it.' Yuki thought. "I'm going to find a hotel to stay at so I can work on my novel." he said and continued on without a backward glance.

Tohma smirked. He began to walk, but not in the direction of Yuki's retreating form. Instead, he headed over to the closed doors and waited patiently.

After a few minutes, Shuichi stepped out of the room alone. He seemed to have created a calmness amongst Reiji, he father, and Adam. It seemed now that Reiji's father was willing to listen to an explanation, so Shuichi took his leave. He noticed Tohma standing outside the room as he closed the doors behind himself. Tohma stepped up to him with a smile on his face and handed him a slip of paper with the address of a nearby hotel and the numbers 1-0-8 on it. Shuichi looked up at him with a confused expression and Tohma said, "Eiri-san asked me to give this to you and tell you that he would like you to see him in his room."

Shuichi gazed at him suspisciously. 'Since when does Yuki ask Tohma to deliver his messages?' he thought, but then shrugged it off. He hesitantly thanked Tohma and left to meet Yuki.

"Surprise, Eiri-san." Tohma whispered to himself as he chuckled lightly.

* * *

Yuki walked into the lobby of a nearby hotel wondering when Shuichi would meet him. Besides the doorman and the receptionist the lobby seemed deserted. He walked up to the counter. "I'd like to get a room for the weekend." 

The receptionist looked up, his eyes widening then narrowing. 'Blonde, blue eyes.' He looked down to hide his bashful smile. 'And handsome just like that man said.'

Yuki stood staring at the man behind the counter wondering if he had heard him. The man was now smiling creepily to himself.

"Excuse me," he paused and glanced at the guy's name tag, "Kyle, is it? I'd like to get a room _today_ if that's okay with you," Yuki said, annoyed and thinking he'd have to go to another hotel if all their employees were like this.

Kyle stuttered an apology as he was brought from his thoughts. A shy blush crept onto his cheeks as he accepted Yuki's payment and turned to the wall of room keys behind him. His eyes searched frantically for the numbers 1-0-8. He wanted to seem as though he were choosing a room at random and taking too long would probably seem suspiscious to his _customer_. Kyle found the desired room and reached for the set of keys. In his haste to give them to Yuki, he dropped them. As he bent to pick them up, he accidently kicked them under his desk and they slid all the way to Yuki's feet on the other side. Yuki picked up the keys and glanced at Kyle awkwardly. Kyle laughed nervously. "Enjoy your stay here, sir." he squeaked out in a rather high pitch.

Yuki turned from the strange receptionist and headed to the elevator at the end of the lobby. 'What the hell is up with that guy?' he asked himself as the elevator doors closed.

Kyle sighed to himself. 'I hope that was the person that guy in feathers was talking about.' He smiled and rested his head on his hand. 'And what a nice ass he has.'

* * *

Shuichi walked into the main lobby of the hotel mentioned on the paper that Tohma had given him. He began to walk to the elevator at the back of the lobby when he realized he had no idea where he was going. Glancing around, he noticed the receptionist at the front desk and walked over to him. He looked into the guy's eyes which stared passed him with a vacant expression. Shuichi looked at his name tag and read "Kyle". Looking back up to his eyes, Shuichi spoke. "Excuse me?" Nothing. He decided to try again. "Excuse me, Kyle?" he said, his voice a little impatient. 'Maybe now that I said his name, he'll respond.' He waited silently and ... _still_ nothing. Shuichi sighed in exasperation as he said, "Hey! Can you come down to earth for a moment, please?" 

Kyle shook himself to awareness and said, "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell me what floor this room number is on?" Shuichi held up the paper and waited for Kyle to give him an answer.

Kyle's eyes widened as he noticed the room number of the handsome man with a nice ass, whom he was just fantasizing about, on the paper. "Second floor." he mumbled. Shuichi thanked him as he walked to the elevator and headed up to Yuki's room.

"Damn," Kyle sighed, discouraged. "He has a lover."

* * *

Shuichi arrived at room 1-0-8 and paused to glance down at the paper, making sure that he was at the right place. He then softly knocked on the door. He heard grumbling as footsteps got closer to the door. 'Yeah, this is Yuki's room.' he thought as he sighed in relief. 

Yuki opened the door thinking that some crack-pot employee came to disturb him, but was surprised to find Shuichi standing infront of him. 'How did he know where I was staying?' After the initial shock of seeing Shuichi at his door, he invited him inside. Shuichi made his way to the small couch and sat down. Yuki sat beside him and glanced over at him curiously. Shuichi sighed. "Do you still want to know about me and Reiji?" he asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Sure." His voice was indifferent, but his eyes were anxious.

Shuichi knew that was the closest thing he would get to a "yes" from Yuki so he began to speak. "I guess I should tell you that Reiji and Adam-- 'Adam' is the guy's name --were together long before I met her. At first that made me hate him even more, but then they explained everything. Reiji and Adam were best friends growing up. When they got older they dated and Reiji's father didn't really seem to care so they thought everything was going good. But when they mentioned the idea of getting married, he became furious. He didn't want his daughter to marry some orphan boy without a penny to his name. He forced them to stop seeing each other, but they found a way around that. Reiji started sneaking off to see him, but her father became suspiscious after a while. I guess it's lucky for her that I arrived in America around that time. When she met me at XMR, she flirted with me a lot. After a while, we started dating and she used me as an excuse to get out of the house and see Adam. When she got pregnant, she told me it was my baby and her father insisted that we get married. Then we came here and you basically know what happened after that."

"But why did you decided to go back with her anyway?" Yuki asked.

"I wanted her to tell her father and stand up to him. She and Adam love each other and I wanted him to accept that. I told her I'd be there for her." Shuichi stated.

"Why couldn't Adam stand up for himself?"

Shuichi laughed and said, "Adam's a nice guy, but he's terrified of her father."

Yuki thought about the situation and it seemed like some over used plot for a romance novel. 'Maybe I could use that for my story.' he thought.

Shuichi noticed Yuki comtemplating something and asked what he was thinking about. "I'm trying to decided if that would make a good storyline for my next book." Yuki stated.

Shuichi stared at him in disbelief. Slowly, he stood and went to the door.

* * *

Tohma watched as Shuichi left Yuki's room while shaking his head and walked to the elevator at the end of the hall. Yuki peaked his head outside the door and called out, "Where are you going?" 

Shuichi said, "I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something," as he continued walking. Yuki shrugged his shoulders and pulled his head back into the room as the elevator went down to the main lobby.

Tohma smiled triumphantly. 'I got him to talk to you, now you have to do the rest, Eiri-san.'

* * *

A/N: I don't really like how the ending came out, but oh well. Please don't hate Reiji. She just wants to be with the person she loves, but she went about it the wrong way. R&R 


End file.
